thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Cures
This page lists ailments and their possible cures. This page lists the procedures to fix these problems, and common problems that have to do with it. For a list of the herbs used to treat these injuries and what they're used for, please look at the Herbs page. ' Currently, this page is in the process of being fully finished. ' ---- Please note, these cures are based off the books! Sometimes they don't work, sometimes they do! '' ---- Broken Bones '''Injury Information:' Broken bones aren't a common injury, but are very serious, and at times, it can be fatal. Back breaks, neck breaks and skull fractures are all very fatal to cats, but things like leg breaks aren't too bad, and can usually be fixed. Normally cats get broken bones by falling, tripping, or getting hit by something very hard and very fast, like a monster or a dog. Cure Information: The cat must get the bone set back in it's proper position; usually a very skilled medicine cat will set it. A bit of comfrey root is chewed up and laid over the wound. If it is a leg break, it is kept in place by a strong splint made of sticks and grass. If it is anything else, the cat is told to lie very still. Cats are given poppy seeds to help them sleep and to dull the pain. If swelling occurs, moss with cool water and/or stinging nettle will hopefully bring it down. This ailment usually takes 3-7 moons to fully heal. Effects on the cat: *Cats who have/had broken legs might complain about pain or soreness from time to time. *Cats who survive a back break normally don't have use of the hind part of their body. *Usually cats have a limp after surviving a broken body part. Minor Cuts, Scrapes, Abrasions and Scratches Injury Information: The most common of injuries, usually got from a stray thorn or a set of claws. Most minor cuts, scrapes, abrasions and scratches aren't that serious, even when infected, but a medicine cat should always keep a close eye if a cat gets one. Cure Information: To stem the bleeding, cobwebs are applied. Common herbs that are used to heal are dock (to soothe,) golden rod, horsetail, marigold and wintergreen. If it's infected, rolling in wild garlic, comfrey, chervil, and burdock will help get rid of it. Usually, depending on how bad it is, it can take 1-4 moons to heal completely. Effects on the cat: *Soreness in the area of the cut is common. *A small scar is common, but sometimes there isn't one, and the fur just grows back in that area. Major Cuts, Scrapes, Abrasions and Scratches Injury Information: Neck wounds, long cuts and etc. are all major injuries and should be taken very seriously. Gotten from accidents or battles, this is a common injury for medicine cats to have to heal, but it generally takes a long time (3 moons+) for it to heal all the way. Cure Information: To stem the bleeding, cobwebs are applied. Pressure must be applied to keep the bleeding to a minimum, and once it's stopped, herbs are applied. Common herbs that are used to heal are dock (to soothe,) golden rod, horsetail, marigold and wintergreen. If it's infected, rolling in wild garlic, or using comfrey, chervil, and burdock will help get rid of it. Effects on the cat: *Soreness in the area of the cut is common. *Scars are normal for big cuts. Category:Medicine Category:Informative